


Taking Stock.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sometimes you just need to take a breather.





	Taking Stock.

Time away from the life is essential.

You can’t be an effective Hunter if you’re oblivious to the realities of it.

One too many nasties, a few too many gung-ho kills, and you begin to forget that this isn’t how everyone deals with their problems. It’s all well and good taking out your anger on some Djinn who’s bewitched your mind into selling out your body, but you must step back and look at yourself.

Which is why every year, without fail, you will find Sam bitching about Dean’s over spending on the roulette tables.

Time off for bad behaviour.


End file.
